prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT Takeover II
NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way was a professional wrestling 2-hour special pay-per-view event produced by WWE and the 240th episode of NXT. It took place on September 11, 2014, at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida. Summary NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way got off to a fast-paced start, as The Ascension set out to continue their reign of destruction against the lightning-quick duo of Sin Cara & Kalisto. After proving their mettle in an eight-team tournament, the Lucha Dragons were more than ready to challenge for the titles. Sin Cara used his lucha libre know-how to stay one step ahead of Viktor, darting around the ring until The Ascension cut him off and sent him crashing to the arena floor. Konnor & Viktor overpowered Sin Cara and pummeled him into the canvas while cutting the ring in half, preventing Kalisto from entering the fray. Though The Ascension targeted his leg, Sin Car was able to muster enough energy to finally tag in his partner. Kalisto launched into the battle, kicking off a dizzying array of high-flying offense by the Lucha Dragons. Viktor cut him off and had Kalisto in position for the Fall of Man, but Sin Cara distracted Konnor. That allowed Kalisto to catch Viktor with Salida del Sol to capture the NXT Tag Team Titles for the Lucha Dragons and put an end to The Ascension's reign after 344 days! Those who tuned into last night's TakeOver Preview on WWE Network got a short glimpse into the world of Baron Corbin. After accosting NXT General Manager William Regal during the TakeOver Pre-Show, CJ Parker was personally introduced to the brutality of the 6-foot-8, 275-pounder during the live special on WWE Network. Corbin demolished Parker with a devastating clothesline and a brutal slam, leaving the eco-warrior in a compost heap before walking away before the official could even raise his arm in victory. Baron Corbin says he's a different breed of Superstar. His performance at TakeOver only proves that. Pride (and their hair) was on the line as Enzo Amore and Sylvester Lefort clashed at NXT TakeOver. It was no surprise that there was a little hair-pulling in the early moments of the bout as the two rivals traded headlocks. Blinded by fury at having his beard shaved, Amore got a little too aggressive and got caught in the clutches of Lefort. The Frenchman took delight in pounding on Enzo, even taking a little extra time to gloat and show off his hair. Amore rebounded and caught Lefort with a series of jabs while his paisan, Colin Cassady, took care of Legionnaire Marcus Louis. Lefort was distracted by the commotion, leaving himself open to a rollup that cost him the match, and someone's hair. Louis tried to help his partner escape without a haircut, but paid the price, as Lefort left him high and dry. Big Cass knocked the abandoned Legionnaire out with a big boot, and Enzo dumped a bucket of specially-formulated hair removal cream on Louis’ head, leaving the Frenchman to scurry away before the NXT Universe could see his new look. International Superstar KENTA made his long-awaited arrival to NXT during TakeOver, being welcomed by William Regal. With the world watching, including his home country of Japan, KENTA made his intentions clear. Speaking in Japanese and English, he first said that from now on, he will be known as Hideo Itami, in tribute to one of his heroes. Itami said his first goal in WWE is to become NXT Champion. Before he could expound any further, The Ascension rushed to the ring and attacked him! The furious former champions demanded an immediate rematch. However, before Regal could rule, Itami sent Konnor & Viktor retreating with a flurry of heavy-hitting kicks, letting the world know that he won't be pushed around. Mojo Rawley showed a different type of hype at TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, charging straight at Bull Dempsey and trading blows with NXT's Wrecking Ball. Dempsey gave it right back to Mojo, steamrolling him out of the corner. Dempsey shocked the NXT Universe by climbing to the top rope and diving off with a devastating headbutt to pick up the emphatic victory. Not satisfied with the carnage that left Mojo Rawley busted open, Dempsey went upstairs to deliver another thunderous headbutt, making sure that everyone will think twice before stepping in the ring with him. There were no hugs in this huge match for Bayley. Bayley trapped her opponent in the corner after the bell and looked impressive, though Charlotte soon took back control of the bout by force, locking her opponent in a figure-four headlock. Charlotte got a little too cocky, trying to put Bayley in her father's patented Figure Four Leg Lock, only to get caught in a rollup and nearly lose the match. Bayley showed tons of heart in this battle against her former friend, fighting back and clocking the champion with a flurry of forearms. The challenger even caught Charlotte on the top rope and sent her flying with a hurricanrana. The never-say-die attitude of Bayley infuriated the champion. With the challenger refusing to give up, even after Charlotte landed a breathtaking moonsault, Charlotte yanked Bayley back up and hit Natural Selection to retain her title. After the bout, Sasha Banks strutted to the ring to rub Bayley's loss in her face and get in a few shots for good measure. Perhaps showing the sportsmanship Bayley had been asking for all along, Charlotte pulled The Boss off her challenger and backed her up the ramp. Adrian Neville looked confident as he walked to the ring for the main event he requested with the odds stacked against him as he didn't have to be beaten to lose the NXT Championship. All four competitors took their time in the opening moments, sizing each other up. Eventually, Zayn & Breeze and Neville & Kidd paired off, battling to the arena floor and back. Zayn floored Breeze with a well-placed right hand before taking Prince Pretty's prized phone to snap a selfie of his own as the battle moved further from the ring. At the top of the entrance ramp, where Breeze and Kidd double-teamed Neville, suplexing him on the stage. Zayn tried to take on the two, only to get suplexed on the steel ramp.. All four competitors made it back into the ring, throwing everything they had at each other. Breeze hit Zayn with a Beauty Shot, Neville landed an amazing Shooting Star Press, Kidd locked on the Sharpshooter, but all four competitors refused to lose. Zayn was on fire as he took out Neville with a dive to the floor, spiked Breeze with a diving DDT through the ropes and caught Kidd with a Helluva Kick. The daring Superstar had the NXT Championship won, only for Neville to pull the referee out of the ring before he could count three. The French-Canadian confronted his British friend on the floor, only to get dropped with a superkick. Neville then scaled the ropes and connected with the Red Arrow on the still prone Kidd to retain his title! Results ; ; *Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara) defeated The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship (8:00) *Baron Corbin defeated CJ Parker (0:30) *Enzo Amore defeated Sylvester Lefort in a Hair vs. Hair match (5:38) *Bull Dempsey defeated Mojo Rawley (1:10) *Charlotte © defeated Bayley to retain the NXT Women's Championship (10:45) *Adrian Neville © defeated Sami Zayn, Tyler Breeze and Tyson Kidd in a Fatal 4-Way Match to retain the NXT Championship (24:10) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * Profile * NXT Takeover II Pre-Show on WWE Network * NXT Takeover II on WWE Network * NXT Takeover II Fallout on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:2014 events Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover